Forgetten Family and Memories
by jessiegeta
Summary: Based on Timberwolf, and what we don't know of his family. Timberwolf is plagued by dreams, what would happen when there is a mission near Zuun that shows that the dreams may not be dreams after all. TWxOC. please R&R, as my first fanfic, Better summary
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Family and Memories

**Authors notes**:- this is my first fanfic, please R&R.

I have only see the cartoon, and have based my story on that, I have also made the legionnaires between the ages of 18-22, not should who is what age yet. I put in several pairing, may a couple of slashs later. And I am working on the idea the Brainy is still and android but is now made of bio-mircoprocessor tech, so he looks more human.

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own any of the legion of superheroes, in any way

_**Forgotten Family and Memories.**_

The tall red trees that stood all around seemed familiar to him, as did the sound of the waterfall from some were behind him, but at the same time it all seemed unreal and distance.

The small girl in front of him smiled at him with longing yellow eyes that held an unnatural spark. The air of the happiness ran through the scene before him, making he feel as if he belonged here.

As he knelt down to start playing with the young girl, a scream cut through the air, looking up, fear ran across the girl's face as she looked past him.

An older woman rushed over to the girl picked her up and fled north towards the mountains in the far distance.

With horror and tears in her eyes the young girl called out to him.

"Run Brin, run"

The girl shouted this several times but it became disrupted and changed to,

"Wake up Brin, Wake up."

Waking up with a shock, and a light film of sweat on his fur. Timberwolf took a few deep breathes before looking at the person who had woke him up. Slowly looking around the room, Timberwolf became aware that he was in his quarters on the legion's battle cruiser.

Sitting at the foot of his bed was Phantom girl holding Chameleon boy's hand. Phantom girl had a worried look on her face, it had been two years since Timberwolf looked this shocked, the last time she could remember was when Timberwolf's father set him up for his murder, and tried to control Timberwolf again. Not even the news that Chameleon boy and Phantom girl were going out with each other, a year ago had shocked him much, not compared to then or now.

Growling softly Timberwolf asked "What is it? Why did you wake me up?"

"Now, that is not how to say good morning Timberwolf" committed the Durlan, causing Timberwolf to growl louder.

"We are sorry, the dreams are becoming more intense now, and do you want to talk later? But now Brainy and Cosmic boy want everyone on the bridge" informed Phantom girl.

"Sides we were passing by and wanted to make sure you got the message" added Cham

"Tell them I will be there shortly" replied Timberwolf as he threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom with his uniform in his hands.

"Nice shorts" Phantom girl sang as she and Cham left the room. Timberwolf just growled at the playful mood of Phantom girl, it was going to be a long day.

Walking out of his quarters Timberwolf thought about what Phantom girl had said, about talking to someone. Timberwolf had always been quiet and shy around the legion, only saying what was needed, most of the time, although he was become more confidence. Timberwolf thought as to who would understand him the most, he knew that Saturn girl would always listen to people and try to help. Lighting Lad although not easy to talk to, had a good idea about recurring and intensifying dreams. This being because of his only dreams about his sister two years ago.

Looking up from his thoughts Timberwolf had found himself at the doors to the bridge, it had not taken long to get there, hell he did not even remember that he started to walk or take turn after leaving his quarters, but now a small amount of fear washed over him. Was he the last to get to the bridge? Would everyone be wanting on him? There was only one way to find out, and that was to go in.

Stepping forward the doors automatically opened to the bridge, continuing in Timberwolf became aware that he was the last one to attend, and they had all been wanting on him.

"Now that we are all here, we can start" stated Cosmic boy, sounding a little angry at waiting.

Timberwolf looked around to see who else was there, and who would be needed for what mission. Bouncing boy and Triplicate girl were sitting at the flight controls. Lighting Lad was standing next to them. Saturn girl was sitting next to Brainy and Cosmic boy. Phantom girl and Chameleon boy were sitting at the weapon controls opposite the flight controls, Kell-el and Superman were standing against the doors to the bridge.

That did not go down well, as the last thing Timberwolf knew was that both Kell-el and Superman had gone back to their own times, if the legion had called them both back it was not good. Timberwolf had the feeling that the day was going from bad to worse, and it was even breakfast time.

"we have received a distress call from a cruiser that has crashed on an unknown planet in the Zuun solar system" reported Brainy looking at Timberwolf.

Timberwolf growled loudly in annoyance, his day had just gone to hell. There were two places in the universe Timberwolf hated, one was Rawl the planet were his father experimented on him and the other being what he would call his home planet, Zuun itself.

"okay what is up with him" Cham called out watching Timberwolf start pacing back and fore along the bridge, growling more and more angrily with each turn.

"Timberwolf, does not have good memories of his home world, it is a place he would like to forget." Saturn girl explained hoping that Cham would not ask more questions.

If Cham wanted to ask more questions Timberwolf's actions show him it was not a good idea.

"That all being true, Saturn girl. But Timberwolf is the only one who would know about the solar system. Even my 12th level intelligence does not have adequate data to help the mission." Brainy stated as the rest of the room turn to look at Brainy will some confusion.

"I am not going, and even they can not make me." Timberwolf growled angrily, pointing to Superman and Kell-el, who both looked at him questionably.

"Timberwolf, we know yo0u do not like the idea, but we need information about the solar system" Lighting Lad said sympathetically

"Is that why we've already set a course for Zuun? Lighting Lad" Triplicate girl asked.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING, BABE" cried Bouncing boy jumping as Timberwolf slammed his fist down on the control panel, growling as everyone including Timberwolf looked at Bouncy.

"WHAT" bouncing boy asked in surprised whiles triplicate girl looked sheepishly at her feet.

"How long" Timberwolf uttered walking slowly back to the main door.

"Sorry, Timberwolf. Please can you repeat yourself" Brainy asked trying to see if there was a reason to Timberwolf's Statement.

"How long until we are at Zuun. Because I am going back to my quarters to calm down." Replied Timberwolf growling lowly and trying to breathe slowly to help his Temper.

"About five hours before we reach the outer system, in the cruiser. But I want to know about the system first, so please tell Brainy all you can." Cosmic boy said looking at Timberwolf. "and can we have some type of battle suits made for Superman and Kell-el. Brainy." He shouted as brainy walked away from the bridge, followed by Saturn girl, Lighting Lad and Timberwolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: - same as the last chapter, I am also sorry for not adding this sooner

**Author's notes**: - same as the last chapter, I am also sorry for not adding this sooner. But hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own any of the legion of superheroes, in any way.

_**Forgotten Family and Memories.**_

**Chapter two.**

After walking away from the bridge, Timberwolf found himself just walking around the ship. He did not walk anywhere with a purpose but by the tome Timberwolf sat down he had been walking for about half an hour.

Looking around at his surrounding, he realized that he was in the observation deck; it was a peaceful place to think and calm down. Taking several slow, deep breathes, Timberwolf started to think of all the reasons he would have against this mission. They had not asked him to go, only for the information on the solar system. This little piece of insight did not help. He hated Zuun. It was a place full of hurt and unhappiness. The earliest memories he had of Zuun, was when he was five. The memory of him as a young boy at the time played before him.

"Daddy, Daddy, is Mummy?" he had asked his father.

"Mummy is gone Brin, now eat up" replied Dr Mar Londo looking away from Brin.

"Where has Mummy gone, Why is she gone?" Brin called pulling on his Father's shirt sleeve.

"STOP IT BRIN, SHE IS GONE END OF STORY. NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS." Dr Mar Londo had shouted at the young boy,

Tears filling up Brin's eyes as he ran back to his room, then climbed up into his bed, to hug a lycanthrope toy wolf, which his mother had given him for his birthday.

As the memory faded away, Timberwolf raised his hand to wipe away the few tears that fell from his eyes, looking at one tear on his hand, he laughed at the thought of what the others would say, if they saw him crying, especially Phantom girl and Cham, he knew if that was the case he would be in for teasing for weeks.

Going back to his thoughts of Zuun he discovered that the memory of his father talking about his mother was the only memory of his mother he had, it was the earliest memory he could think of at all.

This did not shock him as he concluded that the early years of his life may have been wiped from his memory by his father's experiments. Thinking as to how much of his life may have been a lie or was lost, made Timberwolf's eyes fill up with tears again, but this time Timberwolf left them fall.

"Hey, what's up? Now it is not that bad" Lighting lad asked with a smirk on his face, as he sat down beside Timberwolf.

Timberwolf growled at him knowing that the teasing going to start soon, and by lunch time the whole ship would know.

"It's not the mission" Timberwolf stated in no more then a whisper fighting back more tears.

"So, it's not the mission, is it the outburst of angry on the bridge, or is it the bad dreams you keep having" Lighting lad asked looking down at his feet waiting for another growl from Timberwolf.

"The dreams, but how do you know?" responded Timberwolf looking away from Lighting lad in embarrassment.

"Timmbee, you howl in your sleep when you have bad dreams, you howled twice last night. I checked on you the second time. After ordering Phantom girl to go back to her room" answered Lighting lad turning to look at Timberwolf sheepishly, as Timberwolf's face turned as white as phantom girl's costume.

"I howl" asked Timberwolf in surprise.

"Yes, you do howl. Can I ask you two things, one is to talk to someone about the dreams and tow, what is with the lycanthrope toy on your bed?" questioned lighting lad trying to not laugh at the look on Timberwolf's face at the second half of that statement.

"I got it from my mother when I was young. It is all I have of her, I mean I cannot even remember what she looks like." Responded Timberwolf looking a little sad.

"so, what about the dreams, if I don't get something from you Phantom girl's going to phase me into the nearest wall and have Cham transform into a rhino to hit me" Lighting lad laughed at the thought. Timberwolf laughed at the picture of this too, knowing that Lighting lad was right.

"I do not know were to begin with, they change from time to time," remarked Timberwolf standing up to lean against the window.

"well how about what it looks like, I mean the environment you start in" Lighting lad stated trying to help before continuing "or if you let Brainy know, we could use the simulation chamber. He may be able to figure out the dreams meaning."

"So why are we still standing around here then, I am going to my room to get the lycanthrope toy to show Brainy too, I want to know if there is a reason behind that type of toy my mother gave me." Timberwolf said as he ran off to his quarters, leaving a confused looking Lighting lad following behind, having to fly to catch up with Timberwolf.

After Timberwolf got the toy from his quarters him and Lighting lad walked slowly along the cruiser towards Brainy lab. Walking pass the canteen Lighting lad heard a low growl, looking at Timberwolf Lighting lad raised his eyebrows into a questioning look.

"WHAT, I've not eaten and that bacon and eggs smells nice, side it was my stomach that growled." Timberwolf answered with a small smile.

"Alright, bacon and eggs for breakfast" Lighting lad said as he flew into the canteen with Timberwolf behind him this time.

"How are you feeling now Timberwolf" Superman asked when Timberwolf walked in

"I am feeling calmer now, sorry I was rude with you and Kell-el on the bridge" Timberwolf replied sheepishly looking away from Superman

"what is with the Lupus-san doll Timberwolf" questioned Kell-el

"The what" asked Timberwolf in surprise looking at the toy.

"the cuddly toy in your hand, the one that looks like you, to think about it." Responded Kell-el pointing to the toy.

Timberwolf had not thought about that before, looking at the toy some more, he could see a lot of similarities between the toy and his appearance now, thinking if it was a way for his mother to tell him something, when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream.

"ARR. How cute. I want one," cried Phantom girl as she phased through into the room.

"you want one what," shouted Cham as he ran into the canteen after Phantom girl.

"I want a Timberwolf doll, and a Chameleon boy doll, please, pretty please Timberwolf ." Phantom girl begged looking at Timberwolf with longing eyes.

"He can cook and sew, how is a guy meant to compete with that." Cham remarked pouting playfully at Timberwolf.

"Would love to Phantom girl, but it was a gift from my mother" Timberwolf said with a small but sad laugh.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to bring up sad memories." Replied Cham looking at Phantom girl, who had a sad face.

"What is your mother like?" Phantom girl asked taking a seat next to Timberwolf to look at the toy.

"I don't know, I cannot remember her." Timberwolf replied remembering that the legion did not know anything about his mother.

"She must have been very good at sewing, that toy is well made and hand made at that." Superman stated looking at the toy over Timberwolf's shoulder.

" And made with a lot of love" Kell-el Added watching Timberwolf start to tear up again.

"So, is there a reason behind the doll" Cham asked looking confused at the group

"We don't know, we were heading to the simulation chamber to see what is upsetting Timberwolf with his dreams" Lighting lad said as he got up to leave the canteen.

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe we could use it for obtaining the information about Zuun solar system too." Replied Superman following Lighting lad out.

Timberwolf took the doll back from Phantom girl, when he realised he let her hold it, whilst they were all talking, then followed Superman and Lighting lad, calling out to the others.

"Are you coming or not?"

With that Cham, Kell-el and Phantom girl looked at each other, tuned and flew towards Brainy's lab after Timberwolf, Lighting lad and Superman.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Family and Memories

Chapter three

Standing outside the doors to Brainy's lab the group were looking at each other, trying to choose who would knock on the door and enter first.

"I vote Phantom girl" Timberwolf growled softly

"What about Superman" Asked Cham looking at the others

"I vote Superman" Kell-el added quickly looking at him.

"I agree with Cham and Kell-el." Phantom girl stated putting her arms around Cham's neck from behind.

"Your only saying that because Cham is your boyfriend, Phantom girl." Superman responded looking worried as he knew were this was going.

"Sides, Supes. Brainy likes you. He is not going to try to kill you. Now go." Lighting lad replied pointing to the lab door.

Taking a deep breathe Superman walked up to the door slowly, then knocked softly on it. There was no answer at the door, so Superman knocked again. This time there was a sound of the door unlocking and some banging from inside. As the door automatically opened Superman stepped forwards, then ducked as a large square object flew out of the lab, missing Superman by millimetres.

"I thought you said, He would not try to kill me" Superman shouted to the group who looked round the corner, that they all ran to for cover.

"Sorry, sorry, Superman you did not say it was you" Brainy said as he ran out of the lab to retreat the large square object. Then looked at the group that were walking out from the corner with sheepish looks on their faces.

"What is it that you all want. I only want to talk to Timberwolf, if he is ready" Brainy remarked turning to take the object back into the lab.

"We were wondering if we could use the simulation chamber for two reasons." Cham said sounding very happy with himself.

"The simulation chamber is not a toy Cham, and i have a lot of work to do trying to find data on the Zuun solar system" Brainy responded as he looked at the group.

"We were hoping to use the chamber to illustrate what it is that Timberwolf knows of the Zuun solar system and to help see why he is having trouble with his dreams at night" Lighting lad stated sympathetically.

"For once you are using your brain Lighting lad. I am impressed. Okay I will be there in about ten minutes. I have to finish the invention I am working on." Brainy replied turning back to the lab and closing the door behind him.

"Does everyone know I am having bad dreams. Don't answer that." Timberwolf growled as he looked at the red faces from the group as they walked to the simulation chamber just down from Brainy's lab.

"Well that was easy. He only threw one item at us" Phantom girl said as she phased through the wall to the simulation chamber.

"What do you mean us. It was me that he threw it at." Superman replied as he opened the simulation chamber door for everyone.

"I thought he was asked to make battle suits for Superman and me." Kell-el stated looking at everyone.

"You can never tell with Brainy." Lighting lad said looking back at Kell-el.

The group stood around the room waiting for Brainy to show up Timberwolf when to sit in the far off corner watching the rest talk to each other over different thing that he was not interested in knowing about.

Phantom girl and Cham were talking to each other, planning what to do on they next date, and Lighting lad was trying to explain to Kell-el why you never asked Brainy to explain himself when it came to his inventions. Superman was standing in the centre of the room looking at each of them in turn, deciding who to go and talk to. Seeing Timberwolf sitting in the far corner, with his knees up to his chest. The cuddly toy on top of his knees and his arms around his legs, in a self hug. Superman flew over to sit next to Timberwolf.

"What is the matter now Timberwolf. This is not like you" Superman questioned

Turning his head from Phantom girl and Cham, who had stopped talking now and were kissing each other, to face Superman. Timberwolf growled a low soft growl that was more a whimper of pain before responding.

"I feel lonely, as if there were someone I used to know, who would make me happy. The dream make that feeling stronger. So I am a scared of this."

"You should not be scared, sides I think me and the others should be scared" Superman replied with a half hearted smile and laugh.

"Oh, Yes, and why is that." stated Timberwolf looking confused at Superman.

"The simulation chamber picks up on people's thought can you imagine what would happen if it picked up on Phantom girl or Cham or worse Lighting lad and Kell-el or even Myself." Superman said turning to look at the group again.

"I wouldn't want to know about Cham or Phantom girl and would be having nightmares if it was any of you three." Timberwolf answered trying not to laugh.

"Sorry to keep all waiting" Brainy said as the automatic doors opened, Brainy walked in holding two legion belts, looking at Kell-el and Superman.

"I have made these two belts so that they with emit a high level of radiation that is identical to that of a yellow sun. I would like to test the belt first, to that effect I have set up the simulation chamber to emit red sun radiation. Here you two are, put them on instead of the normal ones please. And can the rest of you produce suitable situations for testing Kell-el and Superman." Stated Brainy whilst walking around to each person in turn, without looking were he was going.

"I am not changing my belt." Kell-el shouted as Brainy walked over to Superman.

"You have never been in a solar system with a red sun before have you Kell-el" Timberwolf growled as he stood up.

"This is going to be fun." Lighting lad replied with a smirk across his face.

"Fine, I will hold the belt for you. Now start the simulation." Brainy responded as he pushed several controls on his arm.

After a couple of seconds the main light in the centre of the room changed to a soft red colour and a scene of mountains and desert played across the simulation chamber. Looking around Kell-el could see that he stood on a small rock formation that had a cliff to the east face and a slow slop to the west were Cham stood smirking just as much as Lighting lad had minutes ago.

Seeing Kell-el looking at him, Cham pointed up to a now flying Lighting lad who was charging his arm canon and pointing right at Kell-el.

"I set the canon on low Kell-el" Lighting lad called out to him.

"Why, you know it is not going to hurt me." Kell-el called back as he put his hands together ready to form a crystal ray to block the lighting as it was fired from Lighting lad's arm canon.

Feeling as if he had been hit with something that was a lot stronger then he was Kell-el looked at his arms as the lighting stopped coursing through his body, with much confusion on his face

"That hurt and it ... ... OH HELL" Kell-el screamed as his eyes widen as he looked up at Lighting lad, who was laughing and pointing down at a now transformed Cham changing at him in rhino form.

Seeing the changing Cham, Kell-el turned and ran to the cliff hoping to fly away from Cham, but as he left the cliff and Cham stopped Kell-el was shocked at the face that he was falling and could not fly at all.

Before Kell-el hit the floor Brainy turned off the simulation so that Kell-el could not hurt himself.

"Would you like the belt now Kell-el?" Brainy asked Kell-el as he picked himself up off the floor, looking at the others who had all burst out in laugher at Kell-el's face.

Tuning to face Brainy, Kell-el took the belt and put it on.

"That was not funny, I have never had my powers fail before." Kell-el stated as he walked away from the group.

"You are a clone of Superman. Therefore with the exception of Kryptonite that was introduced to your DNA. You would have all the weaknesses that he has. That would include the loss of all powers under a red sun." Brainy explained with a small smirk on his face as the others continued to laugh.

"Now that you have had a taste of what will happen if the inventions fail. Can we please test the belts. I have put a switch into the belts so that they can be deactivated when you are under a yellow sun. The Switch is integrated into the small star on the belt front." Brainy said as he continued to explain about the invention, and showing them what he meant on his own belt.

"So, this is different to the battle suits how?" Superman asked looking at the belt.

"It would allow for more natural movement and use of powers" Brainy replied looking back at Superman and then to Kell-el.

"Now, can we please continue with the simulation tests. So I can go back to my room." Timberwolf growled lightly as he looked a the group, still holding the toy his mother gave him as a young child.

"What is that Timberwolf." Brainy asked as he walked up to Timberwolf in order to examine the toy more closely.

"It was a gift from my mother. I want to know more about what type of creature it was meant to be. Kell-el said it was a Lupus-san" responded Timberwolf handing the toy over to Brainy.

"Simulation tests. Yes, lets continue with them, then can we talk about the Zuun solar system. After that on the way back from the mission, we can sort out what you wanted Timberwolf." replied Brainy as he put the toy down in a safe next to the doors and set up the first of several simulation tests for the belts.


End file.
